


For You, I'll Endure Everything

by Kaira00



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra senses her Soul mate's troubles, in the most bizarre way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Soulmates AU is one of my weaknesses. That's why I decided to write a piece of my own, and here's my own version of soulmate AU where they share their physical and emotional pain.
> 
> Anyway, here goes nothing!! Hope u enjoy.

"Korra are you okay?"  
Bolin supported Korra as she fell on her knees clutching her stomach.  
"I'm fine, Bo.. I ugh!!"  
"You feel it again, don't you?"  
"Yeah.." Her voice was barely audible, as she breathed deeply trying to calm down.  
"Come on, let's go, we'll be late.. Can you stand?"

Bolin pulled her up by her arms and they walked slowly with Korra limping her way to the school. They would stop every so often as Bolin let Korra compose herself from another episode of searing pain. She would punch a wall, kick a post or simply curl into a ball to bear the pain.

Every day was like this. She would just suddenly pass out, or throw up even in the middle of her class. Everyone would just stare at her, thinking how much her soul mate was in pain. They understood it though, so there was no shame even if she would cry out suddenly for no apparent reason..

One time, she was in line for lunch when she felt the tray shaking in her hands. When she looked at her hands there was blood trickling from her pores. She yelped when more was still coming out and bruises started to appear on her tan skin.

If pain was not the way to know who your soul mate was, then Korra would think that she had been hexed because of the unusual symptoms she had.

That led her to think that her soul mate was in danger, or perhaps was held captive and was being tortured to death. The idea sent chills down her spine. Sadness filled her heart at the thought that she would never meet her soul mate if ideas held merit. She grieved for the future loss. She mourned for someone whom she never met and maybe would never meet.

Sometimes she would wake up drenched in her own sweat to a throbbing headache and she felt like all her teeth were being extracted. Often times she would see her knees bulge and swell. The most unbearable of all was when she felt her belly being cut opened and stitched afterwards.

Some of her nights were spent restless as she dreamed of her soul mate in a closed area, with bright lights beaming down on her. It was like she was being examined.

The pricking of what felt like needles being poked on her skin slowly passing through her veins made her bawl and stretch out her limbs in protest. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t want her soulmate to think she was weak and unable to handle their shared suffering. Even though she wanted to curse, she calmed her mind instead. Chanting words of assurance that everything was going to be okay, hoping to comfort her better half.

If she was to make a list of their discomforts, a whole day and night wouldn't be enough to finish her list. From the cool tube pressed into her private part that made her yelp in the public transportation station to the metallic hard thing inserted into her throat that made her breathless for a minute, the list was exhaustive.

She did not complain though. She knew that what she felt in her mind was nothing compared to her soulmate who was feeling each episode firsthand. So she decided to spend all of her free time to just relax and clear her head. She dared to think that somehow it would lessen her soulmate's agony. She never considered going to the gym and doing strenuous activities, thinking it would also drain her soulmate and add to their burden.

She lived a healthy life, from nutritious food to an active body. She made sure that whatever hell her destined one was going through she would alleviate it by doing things that felt amazing. Eventually the pain lessened and she concluded that what she did helped them both. The comfort only lasted for a couple of weeks though. She found herself sweating in the middle of the night again when she felt something sharp poke her ribs and something drained out of her lungs.

Every inch of her burned as hot flushes of thick liquid was pushed into her system. She felt her body tremble when a warm sensation of a moist thing pressed against her forehead. Suddenly, a cool fluid filled her nose, it was soothing. She felt her other half swallow and gag a few times and she relaxed when she felt her soulmate’s stiff body relax as a cool thing made contact with her skin. She thought it would last for some time, thankful that her soulmate was able to feel something other than the pain, but she was wrong. As soon as five seconds passed, she felt something thick and slick being passed through one of her nostrils. She flinched and cringed and gasped for air as the thing blocked her airway. She clutched her nose so hard and her pupils dilated. She let go of the breath she was holding when the pushing stopped. After a few blinks to clear her vision, she felt the force once again and the pushing continued until she felt something settle in her gut.

"What's going on with you? Please be safe.." She pleaded in between her sob. There was nothing she could do other than pray for this suffering to come to an end.

"Where are you?" She thought to herself.. She waited for seconds but no reply came. She wondered if only physical pain was able to be shared between soul mates and not the thoughts in their minds and the feelings in their hearts.

She could not remember how or when she fell asleep, but as soon as she woke up, the pain was there again and it only got worse. Though every cell in her body begged for her to stay still, she fought hard to stand herself up and prepare for the day. Her soulmate might be in pain, but she could not allow it to bring her down.

She remained strong and positive, not for herself but for her destined one. She wanted her soulmate to feel that whatever comes between them, she would be strong for both them. She perpetually assured her soulmate in her thoughts that she would be her soulmate's sturdy wall to lean on.

One day Korra visited her grandmother in the hospital. When visiting time was over, she made her way down the busy hospital corridor where everyone was coming and going; doctors and nurses and orderlies rushing around pushing everything from food carts to machinery. She glanced to her left, and inside a special room, where its walls were made of thick fiber glass, she saw the most gorgeous woman she never thought could exist.

That caught her attention, she felt the world stop spinning and time stilled. The people at her back slowed down and she couldn't hear anything other than her breathing and her heart that was somehow beating in sync with the woman's own heart. The woman was laying on her bed. Her hair was splattered everywhere but was still smooth and silky nonetheless.

She was pale, and Korra wondered when was the last time she exposed herself to the sun. She was skinny, with wasted limbs. Her lips were painted a light shade of pink and Korra was sure that it was used to hide her pale lips. She blinked lazily, and if it wasn't the rise and fall of her chest, everyone who saw her would think that a dead body was lying on the hospital bed.

Tubes and machines were attached to every visible part of her body and defeating alarms went on and on. It was not helping her to feel better; it only made her worse. Korra felt something in her chest. An indescribable feeling of remorse filled her mind and a stream of tears fell from her eyes without her noticing.

She saw or rather felt the woman lifted her skinny shaky hand, and another alarm was activated. Her instinct told her to rush inside and help the poor woman, but a woman in white held her back and went inside to aid the the patient. The nurse calmed the patient down, she turned off the alarms filling the room with noises. Korra was relieved when she saw the woman relax at the nurse's touch.

The nurse called out to her colleague and the said colleague came in with a syringe on a tray in her hands. Korra furrowed her brows at the sight. The nurse wore a pair of gloves, tore a small piece of alcohol pack, wiped the end of the tube and pushed the fill of the syringe into it. It was slow and gentle, but after a few seconds, she felt like her hand was dipped into burning coals. She braced her hand, looking confused, she looked back at the woman who had mirrored her reactions. And just like that she realized that the woman was none other than her destined one.

Her eyes filled with tears once again, and a thousand thoughts clouded her mind. She was glad that her soulmate was not a captive and her condition clearly explained every bizarre thing that had been happening over the past few years. At the same time she felt worried, seeing her condition unnerved Korra. If this was indeed her soulmate, then it won't be long before they are separated.

She shook the dread away, she waited for the staff to finish what they were doing. She ignored the searing torture and mentally spoke to her soul mate.

"I'm here, we'll get through this together. I'm here, I found you."

She was not sure if this would work this time but when the woman turned her head to her, it answered her uncertainty.

The woman's bright green eyes were like nothing Korra had never seen before. Though she was obviously dying, her eyes were so hopeful. She smiled when she saw Korra press her hands on the glass wall. She must have heard Korra in her mind, her chin trembled as she started to cry and nodded. When she smiled Korra's heart sank in her gut. It was the brightest and most genuine smile she ever saw.

They mentally communicated, responding to each other's heart beat and kind words whispered. Their eyes said everything they needed to know, hear, and feel.

"I found you." Korra whispered again. "Sorry it took me so long to get to you."  
"I'm glad you're here.. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." She whispered back.

They shared glances for about a minute. She did not even notice when the staff left out from the room. Their mental communication was interrupted when the nurse spoke to her.

"You know her, ma'am?"

She looked to her, teary eyed. "Yeah, she's my soulmate." She said proudly.  
The nurse smiled apologetically and gestured for her to get inside. She nodded and thanked her.

The woman's breathing was irregular and labored. She held her hand out for Korra to take and Korra rushed to catch the trembling hand. Her hand felt cold and was still shaky. Korra saw bruises and stitched wounds and scars that mirrored her own.

"Hi.." Korra said.  
"Hey.." The woman replied in a hoarse voice.  
"I'm Korra.. What's your name?"  
"Asami.." She managed to speak out her name.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out where you are. I've spent half of my life looking for you. I started looking the moment I felt your pain."  
"You don't need to be sorry.. I should be the one doing the apologizing thing here.. I'm sorry for all these.. I'm so sorry." She finished the last sentence in a broken cry. Immediately Korra stood up and held her tight. She rubbed her back ever so gently, afraid to break her already broken soulmate. Asami coughed hard, and Korra felt her lungs shake. There was no doubt, this angelic woman was her soulmate.

"It's okay.. You never wished for this to happen. I'm sorry I was not here to comfort you."  
After a few more coughs.. Asami spoke again.

"You did help, Korra.. Your kind words and your relaxation exercises helped me made it through the day. I felt it all.. Like I was the one doing it myself. I'm sorry if I were not able to respond to your whispers. I tried though, but I was too weak. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it, it was the least could do."

Korra sat on the edge of the bed and they talked for hours.. Making up for their lost moments, till Asami fell asleep. She pleaded for the staff to let her stay for the night which they graciously allowed.

She sat beside Asami, stroking her hands in between kissing them. She prayed to all the spirits worth praying for to save her soul mate from whatever condition she was in.

While she studied Asami's perfect face, she felt something swell in her chest. It wasn't pity or anything, it was something else. She smiled when Asami's breathing steadied, responding to her touch. For what felt like the first time, Korra felt something wonderful.. Something other than pain. It was love. Pure love for her soul mate. Korra swore that she would do anything to make Asami feel something other than their shared mental and physical pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is becoming better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smile on your face lets me know that you need me;  
> There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me;  
> The touch of your hand says you catch me, wherever I fall...  
> You say it best, when you say nothing at all..
> 
> When you say nothing at all- Ronan Keating
> 
> Is it just me, or this song's half hidden message talked about soul mate? Perhaps it is just me.. Lol!!

It's been three weeks since Korra and Asami found out that they were each other's soulmate, and after that, they grew inseparable. They thought it was weird at first, since they were both girls, but the grown women in them made it easier for them to just deal with it.

Within three weeks time, they've met each other's parents. Asami learned that Korra's parents were a thousand miles opposite of her dad. They were so much of a tease and were jollier than her dad was, which made her comfortable around them in an instant. Korra's mom was in awe of how gorgeous and kind Asami was, teasing Korra that Asami was out of her league. She grew fonder of Asami everyday and would always come to visit her second daughter, looking after her whenever Korra was busy with school or something else. Asami accepted her motherly care without any hesitation and couldn't be more thankful. The care Senna showered Asami made her emotional every time, as this reminded her of her late mom.

Korra on the other hand, was still somehow distant from Asami's dad since he was so serious and formal all the time. At first Asami's dad couldn't believe that Korra was his only heir's soulmate, skeptical that Korra was just up to something as their status in life was obviously a world apart. Korra was well aware of that, though Asami hadn't told her yet about her background, she knew she was just a commoner and Asami was the princess whom everyone was expecting to marry a prince. But the universe didn't agree to that, instead, the universe wanted it to be Korrasami. She may not be that Prince Charming who could sweep every girl off of their feet, but she's definitely that knight in shining armor who saved Asami when she was in her weakest state.

Asami knew that was just her dad's overprotective side, so he assured him that Korra was indeed her soulmate by proving it to him. She pinched her nose and held her breath while Korra was sleeping. This was to make sure that Korra wouldn't pretend that she was also feeling the act. After few moments passed and she could no longer hold her breath and she was almost turning blue, Korra jolted from her sleep and was obviously out of breath, gasping for air. Hiroshi's eyes went wide in disbelief, he turned to Asami who had a 'see I told you so' look on her face. Hiroshi then smiled to his daughter and gave her an ''okay, I believe you now' look.

After that trial and error moment between the two, Hiroshi couldn't do anything except be nice to Korra and accept his daughter's fate.

 

*********

 

After a month of being in each other's lives and accepting their fate, the days passed without them noticing. However, Asami was reminded of this special day when the reminder on her phone buzzed. She felt gloomy, thinking that Korra must have forgotten about it as well, but she was wrong. Korra surprised her with cupcakes she made herself, coffee and some Mountain Dew, and a bouquet of her favorite multicolored fire lilies and a bunch of balloons with Asami's wacky face imprinted on each of them.

Asami didn't know how to react, whether to cry or laugh but she ended up doing both. For the first time since she met Korra, she cried the happiest tears. They celebrated that day like it was their wedding anniversary. There were frequent hugs there and stealing kisses here. Korra would chance a kiss to Asami's entire face whenever she saw an opening except to that one place where she craved to kiss her the most.. scared that it was still too early to do that.

For now, she's contented kissing Asami's entire face, after all she had all the time in the world to wait for the right moment.

  
*********

 

Korra courted Asami in every possible romantic way. She gave anything Asami's heart wished of her, from flowers and chocolates, to massaging her cold numb feet and combing her thick black bouncy hair. She would also trim her nails and apply her mascara. The latest request Asami had for Korra, was to give her a pedicure. So here Korra was, sticking out her tongue in concentration while Asami stifled her laughter from being tickled as Korra held her toes in place firmly.

She was in deep concentration, brows knitted, because she knew one wrong stroke of the cuticle stick could wound her girlfriend's healing toes and herself too. She thought to herself that cleaning Asami's toes would be a piece of cake. After all, she could handle a fight, endure their shared suffering, hell she could even tame a polar bear dog.

Asami really wanted to giggle but chose not to as she could feel how tense Korra's body was in concentration. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead and at the back of her neck. She could also feel Korra's every pore steaming, making her own body grow warmer.

"Korra?" She called out.  
"I know. Silence."

Asami, being playful, poked herself on the side where she was very ticklish. Korra didn't respond, not even in her mind. She poked herself again and again, but all she got was nothing. So she figured to just stop.

Korra couldn't really concentrate as she could also feel Asami's ticklish toes in her own. Not to mention what Asami just did to distract her. She's squirming and holding her breath. She's been fighting her laugh too. It's like a battle of endurance, one is waiting for the other to give in. Korra was sure she was not going to be the first to give in, but after a few unsuccessful attempts to push back the cuticle around each nail using the cuticle stick, Korra had had enough.

"I give up, Asami." She sighed in defeat.  
"I thought you said you would do anything for me?"  
"Yes I did, but this..." She pointed out the tools. "is something I'm incapable of doing. It's more of your thing Asami, not mine. And it's killing me!!" ... "Softly." She added calmly.

Asami burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just so cute when you look defeated is all."  
"Fine. Now what do you want me to do? Other than clipping your nails and applying makeup on you and doing all the feminine things for you, Ms. Sato."

Asami tapped her chin, contemplating. Then her eyes rolled to Korra, who raised her brow in question. Asami smiled and said: "A cuddle would do."

"A cuddle?"  
"Yeah. Cuddle. Are you also incapable of doing that?"  
"Of course not!! It's just...."  
"Just what?"  
"It's just.. Well.. Awkward?"  
"Awkward? Korra, we do that a lot!!"  
"Yeah but those times were random. Now you're asking for it."  
"So? What's the difference?"  
"Well... I'm a little bit shy."

Asami burst out laughing again, this time it was harder and louder, even Korra felt her body shake.

"Korra, we're soulmates. We're practically married."

Korra thought of that for a moment, then she scooted next to Asami and slowly went behind her. She placed her legs on either side of Asami then wrapped her arms around her middle. Asami leaned back, resting her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Don't you think it'd be awkward if someone comes in and see us like this?" Korra asked.  
"As far as I know, my medication is not due until 6 pm. So we're safe until then."  
"Okay, I trust you." She buried her face in Asami's neck, humming to her and slowly rocking, lulling Asami to sleep.

Their growing love for each other helped lessen the sheer weight on their shoulders. Workers found Asami smiled more often, slept longer at night and was able to tolerate some passive exercises which she was unable to deal with before.

There were also noticeable changes in her health. Scabs and bruises on her sickly pale skin sloughed off gradually, revealing the natural glow of her pinkish white skin. Korra couldn't help but feel the smoothness of her exposed arms as she ran her fingers up and down them. It's a habit she developed a few days ago. It wasn’t meant to turn Asami on, just one of her ways of appreciating the beauty behind the sickly woman she appeared to be.

Asami's conditions improved when Korra started to take care of her, the pain was still there though it became more tolerable.

One by one, the tubes connected to Asami were removed with each passing week.

They first removed her chest tube. She was instructed to hold her breath and bear down making Korra gasp for air as she felt something being pulled out of her ribs. She immediately mentally asked Asami what's going on, but she received only silence. Worried that something serious had happened to her girlfriend, Korra almost cried.. She kept on reaching out until finally, Asami was able to respond. Hearing Asami's voice in her head drained all the worry away.

The second to go off was the rubber tube in her nose. Her care provider said that she was well enough to eat through her mouth. Next was the tube hooked down below as she was able to stand and walk to the bathroom with minimal assistance from Korra.

 

*********

 

Every morning Korra would give Asami a bath, when she was still dependent to her care provider. It was awkward at first, the uneasiness they both felt made their face grow hot and red every time, but they worked on the awkwardness by whispering soft words mentally. It became their habit to talk to each other mentally. It was like a strong uninterrupted and unmetered wireless connection between them and was easier than an actual talk. They could ask or just say whatever they want to each other without having to come up with something to express themselves. It was something they used to close the gap between them.

One morning Korra woke up with her face flushing hot. She looked up to Asami to ask if she meant what she asked in her mind. Asami's red face was enough answer for Korra's question. So, Korra sat up to bring her lips to Asami's. It was almost their first kiss.

Almost.

Because right before their lips meet, the nurse knocked and came in to give Asami her early morning medications. This made the both of them jump from their seat and they were unable to look to the caregiver straight in eyes.

 

*********

 

The progress Asami made was a relief to both of them. The pain they shared fizzled with each passing week thus lessening Korra's embarrassing displays in public. The sudden yelp, the unexpected upset stomach and throw up, and her abrupt need to use the bathroom just to curl up inside the cubicle were all gone. Even her nights were spent sleeping soundly. Though the situation had improved, Korra continued helping Asami by keeping herself safe and hale.

Asami's condition was a lot better than it was before, but this did not save her from something worse to come.

This was proven when her laboratory results were all below expected values. She also had a high fever which caused her health to be compromised. Asami was placed in isolation as a precaution for her own benefit, as her immunity was too low to resist any kind of infection she could get anytime from anyone.

Of course, Korra did not escape the situation Asami was in. Day by day, she felt herself growing weaker and vulnerable. There was frequent sneezing and yawning to always being sleepy, and actually passing out right in front of her friends again. Other times she would feel very hot and not even the cold shower could ease her feverish state.

During this period visiting time was limited to ten minutes daily and Korra was no exception to this, even if she was Asami's soulmate.

The sudden separation from the person she grew fond of was rather depressing. She missed Asami so much. Their patience and endurance was being tested all over again. For Asami, it was just like the old times, spending her entire day at the hospital room alone. For Korra, it was something she had to face for the first time. She thought that Asami was okay with this, but the heaviness in her chest let her know that her better half missed her just as much.

Some days, Korra would give way for Asami's dad to use the allotted ten minute visit to see his daughter. Some days, her dad would let Korra have the time. Asami's dad was kind, and seeing how Asami's condition improved after meeting Korra, he couldn't be more thankful.

The isolation lasted for seven days and as soon as Asami was out, she needed to start a new course of therapy. It had been delayed long enough and to delay it further would cause something undesirable to Asami's well being. So, here Asami was, readying herself for yet another heartbeat skipping event. Korra felt a familiar knot in her gut. The fear and nervousness about what might happen was back. A thousand voices in her head simultaneously talking about their concerns. It wasn't just Asami's nor hers, and she couldn't recognized whose. It was so much she could feel her brain pulsing; it was driving her insane.

"Asami!!" She shouted inside her head. The voices stopped all at once. "Calm down, it's going to be fine."

"What if it won't? What will happen to me?"  
"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. I'm here. We're on this together. So please calm down."  
"O- okay.."

The voices were gone, but it was replaced by a sharp needle poked into her vein. She knew what it was. She was used to it already. After she felt someone secure something on her forearm, she felt the warm liquid flowing through her veins. It was warm and cool at the same time, but it was also sour and prickly.. Even if it was already finished, she still felt her veins screamed from the harsh treatment.

Initially, Asami was doing fine. The side effects were light and she thought it was something they could handle together.

The second session came, and this time, The side effects were too much. She experienced uncontrolled vomiting and couldn't stomach any food served on her plate. She was like a sick pregnant woman, loathing everything and always grumpy.

Her hair started to fall out and her cheekbones were more prominent now. Her skin started to bruise again and she felt hideous. It was like before, with the lightheadedness, the fainting and vomiting. The only difference was, Korra was with her through it all.

Her weight markedly decreased and the circles around and under her eyes became darker due to frequent sleepless nights. Though Korra could still sleep despite feeling Asami's discomforts, she chose to stay up until late helping Asami get through their current situation. Korra would embrace Asami while she recoiled, clutching her stomach. Often times she would grip Korra's arm so hard her knuckles turned white and there would be bruises on Korra's tan skin. This made Asami feel bad but Korra reassured her that it was nothing and was glad to be Asami's punching bag, she joked.

"Korra?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I--"  
"I'm not going to get tired of you Asami.." Korra cut her off before she could even finish the thoughts in her head. "Not now, not ever. So please stop thinking about asking me if I will ever grow tired of you."  
"Hmmmm.." She hummed.

Korra held Asami closer, cuddling her throughout the night. This action never failed to ease Asami, and soon she would find the sick woman sleeping soundly. Seeing Asami relaxed to her embrace warmed Korra heart, making her love the woman in her arms more.

Being Asami's soulmate was tough, having to experience all the hell life could give, making Asami feel bad for Korra, but she assured Asami that it was all worth it. Especially when she explained the changes she saw in Asami's eyes. From being dull on their first meeting to sparkling bright green after they found each other. She promised Asami that whatever happens, she'd be there to hold her hand.

Asami on the other hand, would always apologize to Korra. Knowing how hard it was to have Korra feel the consequences of her medical condition. There was even a time when she just wanted to end her life, tired of being a constant burden to her soulmate and tired of her never ending unstable state. This thought started a fight between them, yelling to each other all the curse words they knew. Korra didn't know if it was Asami's depression that radiated to her or her own depression that made her feel upset after hearing Asami say things like that.

Just thinking about losing the woman fated to her was more painful than the pain she'd been feeling. It was like someone grabbed her heart, squeezing and hindering it from beating. She was so mad at that time she felt herself steaming, making the air between them so thick they found it hard to breath. Their ardent argument was too much to contain making Korra walk out on Asami, leaving the depressed woman on her own.

Korra stayed in the garden, breathing some fresh air to calm her shaking nerves down. It wasn't easy to bring her storming pulse back to normal, especially since she could see Asami's silent crying in her mind. So she did what she's best at.. Relaxation. Hoping it would calm Asami down as well.

It wasn’t long before she sensed that both of them had calmed down and she could hear Asami pleading for her to go back to the room. which she did. She went back to her girlfriend's room leaving her pride behind and not letting it come between them.

She knocked lightly, and entered without waiting for Asami's response. She closed the door behind her and stayed by the door. The silence in the room was no longer unsettling, the distance between them wasn't that far anymore. The storm had passed, the only thing left to do was swim to the shore so they could be together again.

"I'm sorry." Asami whispered.

"I understand what you're going through." She whispered back. "Believe me, I do, because whatever you feel I can feel it too. I'm sorry I yelled. I was just upset that you actually thought of ending your life. I mean, if you die, what am I supposed to do, Asami? I can't lose you.. Not now that I..." She sighed.

Asami's eyes started to tear up again, which she really hate seeing.

"Now that I love you." She voiced out, looking straight to Asami's eyes. The tear forming at Asami's eyes fell and she extended her hand for Korra, who rushed to the offered arms. They held each other so tight as they cried in silence letting each other's warmth comfort their atoning hearts.

"I want you to know, that for you, I'll endure everything, Asami."

Silence filled the room, until Korra's stomach growled. They both laughed at the sound like it was a never fading old joke being cracked. They compromised and pinky promised that the argument they had that night, would be their first and last.

Korra pressed her forehead to Asami's, she glanced from Asami's eyes to her lips. She licked her lips and inched her face to her girlfriend to close the distance.. They were only hair width apart when the nurse knocked, startling both woman causing the moment to be ruined. The nurse informed Korra that it was her time to go home.

 

*********

 

Korra couldn't bring herself to sleep. The thought of their interrupted moment made her unable to close her eyes and drift to dreamland.

"Korra?" Asami whispered.

She must've sensed my unquietness. Korra thought.

"I heard that."

"Oh. Of course you did." She chuckled in response as she hugged her pillow tightly, wishing that it was Asami.

"Can you do me favor?"  
"Sure, what is it?" She murmured.  
"Can you wrap your arms around yourself?"  
"Why?" She asked but did what Asami told her anyway.  
"Because I want you to hold me.. But since we're apart that would be impossible. But if you embrace yourself, I would feel the squeeze too and that would feel like you holding me."

There was a moment of silence... then Asami blushed.

"Did you feel it?"  
"Ye-yeah.." She blushed harder.  
"Goodnight, my sweet cupcake.. Love you..."  
"Goodnight, Korra.. Love you more..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. I'll leave it to your imagination *mimics SpongeBob* to think of what Korra did to make Asami blush. Hehehe
> 
> And Just so we're clear, I'm picturing this story in my head in a way that soul mates are sensing each other's emotional and physical pain, love, anger, fear, hunger , thoughts, everything. even the urge to pee and That forceful sneeze. It's like two individuals having the same body.

**Author's Note:**

> So...?
> 
> Mr Buddha1800, thank u for staying up until late with me (:


End file.
